historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Aiden O'Malley
Aiden O'Malley (1959-2008) was an Irish-American criminal who was affiliated with the Provisional IRA and the McReary crime family. In 1995, he was arrested on several counts of grand larceny and sentenced to ten years in prison, and he was murdered while being transferred from a New York City prison to the East Jersey State Prison in 2008. Biography Aiden O'Malley was born in Queens, New York City, United States in 1959 to a family of Irish descent, and he became friends with Derrick McReary and Bucky Sligo while they were young. The trio became involved with socialist demonstrations against the government during the Vietnam War, being arrested in 1972 for civil disobedience and in 1974 for resisting arrest. O'Malley would decide to volunteer to fight in the Provisional IRA during The Troubles in Northern Ireland during the 1980s, and he lived in Ireland for years, developing a thick Irish accent. O'Malley was involved in smuggling operations and with group funding, and he returned to the USA when the Troubles began to come to a close in the early 1990s. O'Malley, Sligo, and McReary returned to a life of crime, but the trio were arrested for grand larceny in 1995. McReary decided to testify against his former friends to avoid prison time, and O'Malley was sentenced to ten years in prison after being convicted of multiple counts of grand larceny. He was incarcerated in New York City for ten years, and he gossiped about McReary behind bars, provoking Sligo to threaten McReary's life. Death ]]In 2008, O'Malley was due to be transferred from New York to New Jersey, and he was to be sent to the East Jersey State Prison in Rahway to serve the rest of his sentence. Derrick McReary, who had returned to the USA from Ireland, decided to hire Niko Bellic to assist his brother Patrick McReary with murdering O'Malley before he could be transferred. Bellic blocked off the road in the Lincoln Tunnel with a large gravel truck, preventing the police convoy from moving past him. McReary closed in behind the convoy in another large truck, and McReary and Bellic ambushed the NYPD convoy when it halted before the large truck. All of the policemen and SWAT escorts were killed, and McReary and Bellic hijacked the armored car in which O'Malley was incarcerated. They drove it to a lot in Jersey City, dumped it, and entered a sedan with O'Malley, and they drove to the cliffs of The Palisades to dispose of O'Malley. O'Malley attempted to thank them along the way, asking if his old flame Julia had him rescued, but McReary subtly hinted that McReary freed him, telling him that an old acquaintance released him, that he was at the front of an old acquaintance's mind, and that he was going to a place where nobody would find him. When they arrived at the cliffs, O'Malley expressed his love for the sea air, and he asked who rescued him. Patrick McReary revealed that it was Derrick McReary who had arranged for his rescue, and O'Malley told the two men that Derrick was a rat; Patrick told Aiden O'Malley that men like him were killing Derrick, who became a drug addict due to his fear of his former friends. McReary had Bellic execute O'Malley, and Bellic shot him in the head, causing him to fall into the Hudson River below. Category:1959 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Irish-Americans Category:Americans Category:Irish Category:Catholics Category:Criminals Category:IRA Category:Killed Category:Sinn Fein members Category:Irish socialists Category:Socialists Category:American socialists Category:People from Queens Category:People from New York City Category:People from New York